


Premiere

by laureltreedaphne



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:43:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2571917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laureltreedaphne/pseuds/laureltreedaphne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liv is a rock star's daughter, so she should be used to things like this by now, screaming fans and aggressive reporters and too-bright flashbulbs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Premiere

**Author's Note:**

> Migrating fic over from LiveJournal - this is from 2004

Liv is a rock star's daughter, so she should be used to things like this by now, screaming fans and aggressive reporters and too-bright flashbulbs. But she's never, in her entire life, seen anything as amazing as this. The night is magical, glowing and heavy with a feeling of achievement and accomplishment. It feels like all of Los Angeles turned up tonight just to see them, just to show them exactly what their film is worth. Tonight is a night Liv will treasure for the rest of her life, no matter how much of a cliche that may be. 

*

A group of photographers calls out her name, and it takes no effort at all to put a smile on her face and turn towards them. She's long moved past the catty remarks about her figure, and she feels beautiful tonight, like she really is Arwen. Royston's nowhere to be found, and she's almost glad - she wants this night to be about the cast, and there's no way for Royston to understand what this means. Once the photographers have finished and she's passed through the interviewers she starts down towards the entrance, towards the grinning hobbits and elves and men. 

*

When she finally makes it to the end of the red carpet, the hobbits are huddled together, arms around each other, laughing and smiling, their eyes dilated with success and excitement. She wants to go join them but knows she can't, knows that she can't possibly understand what they're feeling anymore than Royston can understand what she's feeling. There's energy thrumming through her body though, giving her goosebumps and making her fingers shake, and she needs someone to share it with. Out of the corner of her eye she sees Miranda, smiling and glowing amongst a sea of proud executives. 

*

As soon as Miranda breaks free Liv maneuvers her way through the crowd to stand beside her. Orlando waves giddily from across the room.

"This is madness," says Miranda, voice bright and cheeks flushed. 

"And it's our madness," Liv replies, brushing the back of her hand against Miranda's and feeling a tiny bit of the energy seep out of her, settle into something more quiet and manageable. "Want to take a break for a bit? Find the bathroom, maybe?"

Miranda grins and nods, gestures towards what looks to be the bathrooms. "A break is just what I need," she says. 

*

As it turns out, the cast-members have their own private bathrooms, made up in elegant marble. Liv and Miranda lock the door behind them, giggling conspiratorially.

"Can you believe this is really happening?" Miranda asks, clutching at Liv's hand and smiling so widely that the corners of her mouth seem like they nearly touch her eyes. Up close, Liv can see the light blue of Miranda's veins just underneath her skin. 

She kisses Miranda gently, putting all her thrumming energy to use, and feels Miranda respond, laughing against her lips. She sighs, and feels herself relax a little bit more. 

*

Miranda checks the counter to make sure it's clean before lifting herself up onto it, spreading her legs and letting Liv insinuate herself between them. Liv drops her hands down to Miranda's ankles and then slides them up, the cool pink silk of Miranda's dress pooling around her wrists. Miranda gasps as Liv presses her mouth against the almost translucent skin of her inner thigh and reaches up to brush at the edge of her underwear. Liv smiles as she catches sight of them in the mirror, her shock of dark hair resting in the folds of Miranda's pink dress. 

*

Liv wishes she could press her mouth against Miranda right here, go down on her while everyone outside wonders where the two princesses have gone. Instead, she reaches a hand up and brushes her thumb across Miranda's nipple through the thin fabric of her dress. Miranda throws her head back and moans, and Liv grins as she says, "Careful not to muss your hair," before slipping her other hand underneath Miranda's panties. Miranda's already wet, Liv presses a thumb against her clit and slides a finger inside her. Miranda's hand scrabbles for purchase on one of the gleaming silver faucets. 

*

Miranda comes with a scream, pinching her own nipple through her dress with one hand and sliding her other hand through Liv's hair. Liv kisses her with a soft smile, feels the last of the energy seep out of her to be replaced with something else entirely. Outside people are moving into the theater, and someone is calling for the cast-members to take their seats. 

"Ready to go back out?" she asks. 

Miranda raises an eyebrow. "I am if you are."

They walk out of the bathroom side by side. "Later," Miranda says, a whispered promise in Liv's ear. 

*

Back in the reception area they are attacked by people, hobbits and men and elves alike. A man in a dark suit motions impatiently toward the theater entrance. "Where've you been?" Orlando asks, planting enthusiastic kisses on both of their cheeks. "The organizers have been going mad!" 

"We can't go in without our girls!" Elijah grins, while Dom and Billy slide their arms around his waist. "After all, we are but mere hobbits."

Viggo smiles at them, Sean waves from across the room where he's talking with Christine.

"Well, we're all here now," Miranda says, beaming at them. "Shall we?"

*

Inside the darkened theater, Liv watches Miranda fight, moving with an easy grace that Liv herself never had when she was in sword training. She doesn't think she'll ever get tired of this beautiful movie.

The light reflects dimly off of Miranda's dress, and Miranda looks over at her with a soft smile. The hobbits are clutching each other's hands, Sean is pressing a kiss against his daughter's cheek, and Peter is beaming at the screen. It's a perfect celebration of a perfect experience, and Liv thinks she might never again be as happy as she is in this moment.


End file.
